


VHS

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Toxic survivors, Video Game Mechanics, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 幽灵和小丑都挨了揍，两个人喝着闷酒，都想知道对方身上的伤是怎么来的。
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith & Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	VHS

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019年，莱利疗养中心的地图还没修改。  
> 有一点荤段子。很沙雕，很OOC。

幽灵和小丑肩并肩坐在大篷车里，人手一瓶威士忌，许久无言。两人面露苦色，妆花了一脸，一副刚挨过打的模样。月光暗淡，穿过大篷车破烂的顶，打在两个人皱纹横生的秃头上。

小丑舔干瓶里最后一滴酒，把瓶随手一丢，邋遢地毯上的玻璃瓶塔又垒高了那么一点。他打了一个酒嗝，亲昵地搂住幽灵肩膀，挤着醉眼问：“你是怎么回事，小老弟？”

“追人的时候老是走神，四跑了。这不，给恶灵揍的。”幽灵指指自己脸上的淤青，红着眼闷了一口，“其实比起挨揍的痛，我的自尊心更痛啊……你能懂这种感觉吗？”

“我不懂。”小丑刚刚又拿了一个四杀，只好尴尬地笑笑，大力拍打幽灵的肩膀以示安慰。

“……行吧。那你是怎么被揍了？”幽灵问。

“赫曼打的。你看，这么大个包。”小丑说到这事就气，指指自己闪耀着白光的头顶，“这个崽种，骗我说汤普森约我到农场喝酒，我可开心了，也没多想，带了两瓶威士忌直接就去了。谁知道到了地方没看见汤普森，就看见这王八蛋手里提着根棒球棍，二话不说就抡过来了。”

“那赫曼人呢？”

小丑耸肩，“被恶灵关小黑屋调教去了。反正他也不在乎，还总是摆出一副很爽的样子，那就随他了呗。”

幽灵咋舌，酒瓶举到嘴边却忘了喝，“你们俩什么仇什么怨？”

“呵呵，无仇无怨。”小丑不屑地撇嘴，夺过幽灵手里的酒瓶灌了几大口，凑在他耳边一脸神秘状，“实话告诉你吧，我被人陷害了——有人在赫曼的疗养院那里搞鬼，还让他以为是我干的。这个锅我不想背呀，可我又找不到犯人，只好先跟你抱怨一下。”

看幽灵一副很感兴趣的样子，小丑说了下去：  
  


“你还记得那部《下周三再见》吗？”  
  


“……记得。”幽灵倒吸一口气，酒醒了大半，“就是你一直不肯借我的那部呗？”

“对！里面的妞可辣了，那胸，那屁股……我他妈射爆啊！”小丑做出一个淫猥的手势，一脸销魂状，“但是，两天前我在柜子里找这个片的时候，它不见了。我对天发誓，我把整个篷车都刨遍了，就是找不到。我肯定是把它给弄丢了。”

“啧，可惜了……”幽灵感叹过了，突然回过神来，“不是，你的片不见了，这跟赫曼有什么关系？”

“切，我还没说完呢。昨天赫曼打得我那么重，就直接被恶灵带走了，一点赔偿都没有。那我怎么能轻易放过他。今天我就去疗养院逛了一圈，准备整整他，结果你猜怎么着？”说到这里，小丑整张脸都挤成了一团，“整个疗养院都充满了做作的呻吟声。我去了中央广场，几十个大屏幕上放着我的《下周三再见》，一群逃生者小崽子有说有笑的围观，看见我来也不跑，就指着我笑。那滋味，不可言，不可言。

“反正我是知道赫曼为啥要揍我了。我暴打了四个小崽子，顺便还拿回了我的录像带……现在的问题就是，到底是哪个狗娘养的逃生者偷了我的片，还把它丢到了赫曼的播放机里？我要是抓到这个崽种，一定把他剁了泡酒！”  
  


小丑说到激动之处，咳嗽不断。幽灵捋着他的后背给他顺气，好一会才消停下来。

“咳！讲出来舒服多了。”小丑仰天伸个懒腰，起了身，大步跨过堆积如山的酒瓶，在货架上翻找起来，一边找一边问幽灵：“我看你也不容易，要不要来点好货放松一下？”

幽灵摆手，“谢了，我不抽叶子。”

“哎？你怎么知道我有叶子？”

“呃……猜的。反正美国人抽来抽去就那么几样……”幽灵哆嗦着应答，猛地站起身来，“哎呀，突然想起还有事没做完，我得走了！回见！谢谢你的酒。”

“这就走了？”小丑一惊。他追到门口，对着踉跄跑远的幽灵大喊：“你要是有犯人的线索，一定记得跟我说一声啊！”  
  


幽灵当然不会让小丑知道，他就是犯人：就是他用隐身的能力摸进了马戏团的大篷车，偷了小丑的色情录像带，塞进了自己的随身小腰包里。

幽灵更不会让小丑知道，当他在莱利疗养中心追捕逃生者的时候，他把录像带给弄掉了，怎么也找不着，这才一直走神打了个四跑。

从这之后，幽灵再也没敢和小丑提过借片的事，那部《下周三再见》的内容也就成了一个永远的迷……


End file.
